


El coleccionista de sonrisas

by Izuspp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuspp/pseuds/Izuspp
Summary: No había ni una sola persona a la que Erwin no hubiese podido hacer reír. O al menos fue así hasta que conoció a Levi.





	El coleccionista de sonrisas

**El coleccionista de sonrisas**

 —¿Qué nunca te vas a rendir?

—¡Jamás! ¡Definitivamente lo lograré algún día!

—Has lo que quieras Erwin… pero sigo pensando que pierdes tu tiempo.

—Eso ya lo veremos Levi. Eso ya lo veremos…

* * *

 

Trabajar en una sucursal bancaria, es probablemente uno de los trabajos más serios que se puedan desempeñar. Cuando se trata de dinero, un empleado de un banco no se puede permitir distracciones de ningún tipo; además, se debe de atender a los clientes con la mayor formalidad y diligencia posibles. Pese a ser ese su empleo, Erwin Smith era una persona extremadamente positiva y con un buen sentido del humor; que no dejaba pasar oportunidad para hacer sonreír a los demás.

En más de una ocasión se había ganado un regaño por parte de su supervisor, quien le indicaba que no debía de estar bromeando con los clientes cuando los atendía. Pero estaba en su naturaleza, simplemente no podía evitarlo; por mucho que lo intentase, siempre terminaba haciendo algún comentario que le sacaba una ligera carcajada a quien fuese que estuviese frente a él.

Erwin amaba ver a la gente reír, adoraba escuchar la melodía de sus risas y mucho más, si estas eran provocadas gracias a alguna de sus bromas o chistes. La felicidad de otras personas le daba energía, le motivaba, le llenaba de una manera que no podía explicar. Era como si, su propia felicidad dependiera de la alegría de otros y ¿qué mejor manera de ver felices a las personas, sino haciéndolas reír a carcajadas?

El hombre había descubierto esa cualidad suya desde bastante joven, y se había dedicado a perfeccionar sus técnicas para hacer reír a la gente ya que había encontrado en ello un pasatiempo de lo más interesante: Erwin era un coleccionista de sonrisas.

Al hombre no le importaba si era una bella sonrisa de dientes blancos o la sonrisa de un anciano con dentadura postiza, la desdentada sonrisa de un infante o una sonrisa de dientes torcidos y manchados; para él, todas eran hermosas. Todas tenían algo que le hacía sentir vivo, y era por ello que se dedicaba a coleccionarlas.

Su método era sencillo: se acercaba a cualquier persona de manera aleatoria y le abordaba con su típica frase: “te propongo un trato, si logro hacerte reír, me permitirás tomarte una fotografía.” Debido a que Erwin era bastante atractivo y sumamente carismático, la mayoría del tiempo las personas aceptaban. Y el rubio siempre lograba su objetivo. Ya fuese con un chiste, una broma o una imitación; para él era sencillo lograr que las personas rieran y así, podía retratar aquellos bellos gestos de verdadera felicidad.

A lo largo de los años, Erwin había logrado coleccionar muchísimas sonrisas. Poseía un estante lleno de álbumes de fotografías en donde las colocaba. Una de sus actividades favoritas era sentarse a observar las fotos mientras degustaba una deliciosa taza de café caliente. Inevitablemente, su humor mejoraba y sus ánimos se levantaban con esta sencilla acción.

Para muchas personas esto era algo bastante extraño. Algunos pensaban que estaba algo loco, a otros se les hacía muy interesante. Sus amigos si bien no comprendían ni compartían su pasatiempo, podían entender en cierto modo el por qué a Erwin le gustaba tanto aquello: Las sonrisas eran contagiosas. Cualquiera que hubiese ido a visitar al rubio a su casa y hubiese sido expuesto a alguno de sus álbumes de fotos, definitivamente salía de allí con mucho mejor humor del que tenía cuando había llegado.

Erwin estaba sumamente orgulloso de su colección. Etiquetaba cada fotografía con un pequeño encabezado, indicando en lugar y fecha en donde la había tomado. También, podía ser bastante meticuloso con los detalles si era que los poseía. En el dorso de la fotografía, podía aparecer el nombre de la persona, su edad y la técnica que había utilizado para hacerle reír. Y mientras más aumentaba su colección, más satisfecho se sentía, ya que eso significaba que mayor era el número de personas a las cuales había hecho felices; aunque fuese momentáneamente.

En todos sus años dedicándose a este inocente pasatiempo, hubo muchas personas que rechazaban su trato y eso, era algo que Erwin podía comprender fácilmente. Después de todo, no era común que un desconocido se acercara con semejante propuesta y no a todas las personas les gustaba que las fotografiaran. Pero si de algo podía hacer alarde, era que, de toda la gente que alguna vez hubo aceptado su trato, no hubo ni una sola a quien no hubiese podido hacer reír.

O al menos así fue, hasta que conoció a Levi.  

Frente al banco en donde Erwin trabajaba, había un gran centro comercial que, desde que había comenzado a trabajar allí, se había convertido en el lugar en donde iba “de cacería”. El lugar siempre estaba repleto de personas de toda clase y edades, por lo que el rubio siempre encontraba gente nueva a la cual fotografiar.

Erwin realmente no tenía preferencia, simplemente observaba por un rato a las personas y elegía a quien fuese al azar; solo procuraba que no fuese alguien que se viese estaba apresurado. Pero precisamente por ello le gustaba el centro comercial. La mayoría de personas siempre estaban desocupadas, simplemente pasando el rato en el lugar, así que era más difícil que le rechazaran de ese modo.

Un día luego de terminar una tediosa jornada laboral, Erwin se dirigió al lugar dispuesto a tomar una taza de café y de paso, tomar una o dos fotografías para su colección. El rubio ya tenía una cafetería de preferencia, era un lugar en donde hacían el _mokacchino_ con menta y canela más delicioso que había probado nunca. Pero al ser bastante famoso, era muy concurrido y debía hacer una larga fila para pedir su orden. Mientras esperaba, se dedicó a observar los otros puestos en la plaza de comidas y fue allí donde lo vio por primera vez:

Bastante escondido entre el resto de negocios, se encontraba un pequeño puesto, con un letrero que decía “Té”. Lo que le llamó la atención en primer lugar, fue el percatarse que a pesar de que los otros puestos estaban repletos, en aquel no se veía ni una sola alma. Pero luego, su mirada se desvió a la persona que lo atendía y no pudo evitar sentirse instantáneamente atraído. Se trataba de un hombre de cabello negro, baja estatura y la expresión más agria que hubiese visto en persona alguna.

Erwin había encontrado a “la presa perfecta” para ese día, se olvidó de su café y se dirigió al puesto, pensando en que se le antojaba más una taza de té.

—¡Buenas tardes! ¿Es nuevo este local? Jamás lo había visto antes. — Saludó el rubio al llegar ante el dependiente.

—Hace más de un año que estoy aquí. — Contestó el pequeño hombre, con una expresión de verdadera molestia en su rostro. — ¿Qué quieres? — Agregó, sin cambiar su rostro de pocos amigos.

Inconscientemente, Erwin aflojó un poco el nudo de su corbata, mientras con nerviosismo repasaba el menú del lugar. En aquel local, se ofrecían distintas clases de té, tanto para tomar allí como para preparar en casa; además, una limitada variedad de galletas para acompañar.

—Me gustaría una taza de té negro y un par de galletas de limón, por favor. — Pidió finalmente con una sonrisa.

Sin decir nada, el hombrecillo se dedicó a preparar la orden de Erwin, y se la entregó pocos minutos después, indicándole el monto y procediendo a cobrar. Por algún extraño motivo, aquel personaje se veía tan malhumorado, que Erwin no supo cómo hacerle la propuesta de la fotografía. Además, solo con ese breve momento, supo la razón por la cual el local estaba totalmente vacío: Probablemente a nadie se le antojaba tratar con él, por más deseos de tomar té que tuvieran.

Bandeja en mano, Erwin tomó asiento en una mesa directamente frente al puesto de aquel hombre, quien se llamaba Levi; según pudo ver en la etiqueta con su nombre, que portaba sobre su pecho. El rubio sorbió un trago de su bebida, solo para percatarse de que tenía un sabor exquisito. Procedió a probar una de las galletas, para darse cuenta de que también estaba deliciosa. Además, la presentación de todo era bastante agradable. El té y las galletas estaban servidos en una vajilla muy bonita con decoraciones florales. En ese momento, pensó que era realmente una pena, que la gente no visitara el local de Levi que tenía tan buenos productos, únicamente por la amarga expresión de su rostro y su nulo conocimiento en servicio al cliente.

Pero todo aquello únicamente le hizo querer hacerlo sonreír con muchas más ganas. Pensó en que tener la sonrisa de una persona con ese carácter entre su colección, sería algo así como una pieza rara. Si lograba una buena toma, probablemente aquella sonrisa iría a parar a un marco y no a los álbumes junto con las demás que eran mucho más comunes. Por lo que al finalizar su té, Erwin se dirigió una vez más al puesto de Levi para entregarle la bandeja con los platos sucios.

—Estuvo delicioso, muchas gracias.

—Ah, sí. — Contestó secamente mientras recibía la bandeja por parte de Erwin.

—Escucha, tengo una propuesta para ti. Si logro hacerte reír, ¿me dejarías fotografiarte? — Sin perder ni un segundo más, el rubio hizo su acostumbrada solicitud, desplegando todo su carisma y su encanto; que para su mala suerte, parecía no tener efecto alguno en Levi.

—¡¿Qué?!

— Sé que suena extraño… — Erwin dio un pequeño paso atrás y se rascó la nuca con incomodidad. — …pero mi pasatiempo consiste en fotografiar a las personas mientras sonríen. Suelo ofrecerles hacerles reír y a cambio, me dejan tomarles una foto. Es algo tonto, pero, realmente me gustaría retratar tu sonrisa, Levi.

—De todas las cosas estúpidas y descabelladas que he escuchado, esta es la peor. — Casi escupió con desdén. —Pero, me gustaría ver que lo intentaras. De acuerdo…

—Erwin.

— De acuerdo Erwin. Si logras hacerme reír, dejaré que tomes tu tonta fotografía. Pero te advierto que únicamente acepto porque sé que jamás lo lograrás.

—Muy bien, ¡es un trato! — Erwin pensó por unos instantes y decidió intentarlo inmediatamente. —Por cierto, el otro día tuve una operación, le dije al médico: “Doctor, estoy muy nervioso, es mi primera cirugía” a lo que él me contestó: “No te preocupes, la mía también”.

Erwin observó a Levi a la expectativa, sin embargo, el hombre no movió ni un solo músculo de su rostro.

—¿Se supone que ese era un chiste?

—Pues… sí…

—El único chiste que veo aquí, eres tú con la cara de estúpido que pusiste. ¿Me dejarás en paz ahora?

—¡Qué extraño! Esa broma siempre funciona. — Mencionó pensativo el rubio mientras se tomaba la barbilla. —¡Cielos mira la hora! Me iré por hoy, pero regresaré mañana. Definitivamente lograré hacerte sonreír. — Así sin más Erwin se retiró pensando en que tendría esa sonrisa le costara lo que le costara.

—¡Qué hombre tan molesto!

Al día siguiente luego de su turno, Erwin no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió al puesto de Levi directamente. Intentó varios de su arsenal de chistes, pero lo único que lograba era que la ceja de Levi se enarcara cada vez más y su mueca de desdén se intensificara con cada broma que contaba.

—Si algo puede causarme risa es lo patético que te ves intentando hacerme reír. ¿Vas a comprar algo? Sino vete de una buena vez.

— No me rendiré Levi, volveré mañana. — Le advirtió el rubio una vez más.

A partir de ese día, Erwin no intentó hacerse con la fotografía de nadie más que no fuese Levi. Intentó durante semanas sin éxito alguno. Agotó su repertorio de chistes, realizó sus mejores imitaciones, inclusive se colocó una nariz roja de payaso y también fingió una caída frente a Levi; cualquier cosa con tal de hacerle reír aunque fuese un poco. Pero nada parecía funcionar. El rubio incluso dedicaba mucho de su tiempo libre leyendo chistes en internet y viendo películas cómicas para tomar nuevas ideas que pudiese intentar con Levi, pero todo era en vano.

Levi parecía ser alguien totalmente excepcional, no caía ante ningún chiste. Nada le causaba la menor gracia en absoluto. Pero Erwin no quería rendirse, era un reto que jamás se le había presentado en toda su vida y tenía que admitir que era bastante emocionante.

Dado a que Erwin se presentaba prácticamente a diario ante Levi, poco a poco los hombres comenzaron a acostumbrarse el uno al otro y sus interacciones ya no solo se limitaban a Erwin intentando hacer reír a Levi. En ocasiones el rubio se rendía rápidamente y pedía una taza de té, la cual bebía en el mostrador mientras entablaba conversación con el antipático hombre.

Contrario a lo que en un principio pensó, Levi no era tan mal conversador. Si Erwin comenzaba a platicarle acerca de su vida, el hombre escuchaba en silencio y opinaba con algún comentario sarcástico si era que la situación lo ameritaba. También era capaz de contestar a las interrogantes del rubio sin problema alguno. Incluso a veces Levi era quien tenía la iniciativa en una conversación.  Erwin llegó a notar que en realidad Levi tenía un sentido del humor muy ácido y si bien jamás reía ante sus propias bromas, le había hecho reír a él a carcajadas en más de una ocasión.

—Te lo digo Erwin. ¿Cómo se atreven a pedir té con leche? Hasta el más idiota sabe que el té se toma solo y de preferencia sin endulzante. Pero estos niñatos no sabrían diferenciar entre un buen té e infusión de césped, aunque sus vidas dependieran de ello.

—Entonces ¿no se los serviste?

—Yo no sirvo porquerías en mi local. Los mandé a la máquina expendedora para que dejaran de arruinar el estilo de mi negocio.

Erwin rio divertido ante la anécdota que el más bajo le relataba ese día. Aunque jamás era intención de Levi hacerle reír, extrañamente para él, Erwin la mayoría del tiempo terminaba muerto a carcajadas por cualquier cosa que le dijera.

—Por cierto, Levi. ¿Tu negocio anda bien? No quisiera entrometerme, pero jamás he visto muchos clientes aquí.

— Tengo una estricta selección de clientes. Ya te lo dije, mi té no es para cualquier inculto. — Levi escondió lo mejor que pudo el haberse sentido descubierto ante Erwin. La verdad era que desde que comenzó, jamás le había ido demasiado bien, pero se negaba a cerrar su pequeño puesto de té. Después de todo, le había sido muy difícil conseguirlo desde un inicio.

Levi había comenzado en aquel local con muchos ánimos y buenas expectativas, era extraño que un lugar se dedicara únicamente a servir té. Y si bien, Levi era un desastre en la cocina y las galletas que ofrecía eran preparadas por una de sus amigas, quien obtenía una pequeña ganancia por ellas; el hombre sabía preparar los más deliciosos tés.

Sin embargo, Levi siempre había sido un hombre huraño, no sabía tratar adecuadamente con las personas y mucho menos, servirles. Por lo que con el tiempo, se le hizo difícil mantener a flote su negocio. La gente que ya había tenido la desdicha de intentar consumir algo allí, había quedado tan molesta y decepcionada de la frialdad con la que Levi les atendía, que a pesar de lo bueno de sus productos, decidían no regresar. Por supuesto que la mala fama se extendió y si bien en un principio tenía una considerable cantidad de clientes todos los días, poco a poco esa cantidad se había ido reduciendo.

Pero Levi no le iba a contar aquello a Erwin, más que todo, porque para ese momento ni el mismo Levi se lo explicaba pero, últimamente no le había estado yendo tan mal y pensaba que tal vez su mala racha había terminado al fin. En realidad, Levi no se había dado cuenta aun, pero había sido Erwin quien había llegado a salvar su negocio:

Al principio, en sus intentos por hacer reír a Levi, Erwin había llamado la atención de algunas personas que pasaban por allí y se veían atraídas por el loco hombre que hacía payasadas frente al “tipo amargado de la tienda de té”.  Erwin terminaba a veces dando un espectáculo tal, que cuando se marchaba derrotado, la gente aprovechaba para pedir alguno de los productos del puesto de Levi. Sin embargo, no había sido ese precisamente, el motivo por el cual Levi había comenzado a tener más clientes.

La verdadera razón era que, desde que Erwin había aparecido en su vida con su ridícula misión de hacerlo reír; su humor había mejorado considerablemente. No era que Levi no podía reírse, de hecho muchas de las bromas de Erwin le causaban gracia y lo hacían reír bastante. Pero el hombre se guardaba eso para cuando el rubio se marchaba, así no perdería esa que para él era una competencia.

Levi era un experto en ocultar cualquier tipo de sentimiento, y si bien en ocasiones Erwin llegaba a ser tan gracioso, que le era difícil no estallar en risas; había logrado interpretar su papel a la perfección. Aunque en muchas ocasiones tenía que echarlo de su local casi a patadas, ya que necesitaba que se fuera para poder reír en paz. Erwin por su parte, no tenía la menor idea de aquello y cuando Levi le obligaba a irse, se lo atribuía a que así era su personalidad. Ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para entender que en ocasiones el hombre estaba de muy mal humor. Aunque no lo conocía realmente, como para caer en cuenta de que le habían estado tomando el pelo desde el principio.

Y sin percatarse de su propio cambio de humor y de actitud, Levi comenzó a recibir a más clientes, quienes ahora tenían una percepción distinta de él. Ya que era bastante normal observar que el “hombrecillo de la tienda de té” se estuviese riendo solo o estuviese sonriendo sin razón aparente. Levi no era consciente del verdadero poder de una sonrisa, pero bien que estaba gozando de su maravillosa efectividad.

Después de un tiempo en el que lo único que Erwin había logrado, había sido entablar una amistad con Levi, el rubio había pescado un terrible resfriado que lo envió directo a la cama. Durante una semana completa, Erwin no se presentó a su trabajo y mucho menos, a la tienda de Levi. A pesar de que ya se conocían bastante, jamás habían intercambiado números telefónicos, por lo que, a los cuatro días de no saber nada de Erwin; Levi comenzó a desesperar.

Pero la ausencia del rubio le había ayudado a darse cuenta de dos cosas importantes: La primera, era que realmente lo extrañaba. Ya se había acostumbrado a hablar con él y pasar aunque fuese un breve momento del día a su lado. Además, ya no había nada que lo hiciera reír, como Erwin lo hacía.

Lo segundo y más importante, fue que luego de toda la semana, al hacer las cuentas de las ganancias, el hombre se dio cuenta que esa semana en específico sus ventas habían bajado considerablemente. Por más que lo pensaba, no podía comprender el porqué de aquella situación. No había cambiado sus productos y el centro comercial se veía igual de lleno que siempre. Pero por alguna razón desconocida para él, los clientes casi no llegaban.

Finalmente, luego de esa fatídica semana, Erwin reapareció.

—¿Dónde te habías metido Erwin? Pensé que te habías muerto o algo así.

—Y no estás muy lejos de haber acertado Levi. Contraje un terrible resfriado que me tuvo en cama toda la semana. — Le explicó sobre dramatizando.

—¿Un resfriado?

— Debió de ser por abrir tantas ventanas en mi ordenador. — Bromeó el rubio, sonriéndole tontamente a lo que Levi le miró con fastidio.

—En ese caso, será mejor que te prepare un té de jengibre y limón con miel de abeja. Te hará bien. — Cambió el tema ante el chiste de Erwin, que si bien no le había parecido gracioso, le hizo pensar que realmente había extrañado aquello. —Esta vez va por la casa.

—Gracias Levi. — Erwin se sorprendió un poco de la amabilidad de su amigo, pero lo agradeció profundamente e incluso, fue capaz de sentir un agradable calor dentro de su pecho ante ese simple gesto. — Realmente te extrañé esta semana. — Confesó sonriéndole cálidamente, en el momento en el que le entregaba la taza con su bebida; logrando que Levi se sorprendiera y se sintiera un poco avergonzado ante ese comentario.

El resto de la semana, para alivio de Levi, Erwin continuó acudiendo como de costumbre. Pero el hombre de la tienda de té, finalmente se percató de algo muy importante: esa semana, sus ventas habían vuelvo a subir drásticamente. Le pareció tan extraño que se dedicó un largo rato a tratar de comprender la situación.

 _“¿Qué hice distinto esta semana? ¿Cuál es la diferencia con respecto a la semana anterior?”_ Se preguntaba a sí mismo, analizando profundamente, hasta llegar a una sola conclusión:

—¡Erwin!

Levi tomó todos sus libros de cuentas, y con ello comenzó a atar cabos: sus ventas habían comenzado a mejorar, exactamente en el momento en el que Erwin había aparecido.

—Así que eso fue… ¡Increíble! Todo gracias a ese tonto…— Levi hablaba para sí mismo y echó a reír solo, ante la ironía de aquella situación. En un principio Erwin le había parecido verdaderamente una molestia, pero lo aguantaba porque al menos compraba en su local; pero al final, había sido el responsable de salvar su negocio.

Al día siguiente, Erwin se presentó como de costumbre ante Levi. Un tiempo antes de caer enfermo, el rubio había disminuido sus intentos por hacerlo reír y se limitaba a conversar y pasar tiempo con él. Si salía alguna broma que la ocasión ameritara, la decía, pero si no; ni siquiera lo intentaba. Ya se había resignado a que jamás haría que ese hombre riera frente a él, pero no por ello dejaría de visitarlo. Como ya se había dado por vencido, se limitó a pedir una taza de té verde y platicar.

—¿Me darías tu número telefónico? — Solicitó Levi seriamente.

—¿Disculpa? — Erwin casi se ahoga con su té, jamás se esperaba una petición así por parte del arisco Levi.

—Podríamos hablarnos de vez en cuando o salir a algún lugar. — Levi se encogió de hombros, ocultando perfectamente la pena que le daba hacer aquella petición.

—¡Claro! Eso me gustaría mucho. — Aceptó Erwin sonriente. Los hombres procedieron a intercambiar números y conversaron por un corto tiempo mientras Erwin terminaba su té y abandonaba el lugar.

Por la noche, Erwin se preparó para dormir y se dispuso a ir a la cama, no sin antes revisar las notificaciones en su teléfono celular. Para su sorpresa, tenía un mensaje de Levi. Jamás se esperaba que le fuese a escribir tan rápido, pero le dio muchísimo gusto, así que emocionado, lo abrió para ver qué tenía que decirle el pequeño hombre.

Sin embargo, lo que recibió fue algo que jamás ni en un millón de años, se hubiese esperado. Restregó sus ojos con incredulidad y observó nuevamente la pantalla, incluso sus manos estaban algo temblorosas: se trataba de una fotografía de Levi. Él mismo se había tomado un _selfie_ y se lo había enviado al rubio. Pero lo que hacía especial aquella foto, era que en ella, Levi se encontraba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Era la sonrisa más espectacular que Erwin había visto jamás. Su asombro no acababa por más que la observaba. Y tan sorprendido estaba, que hasta varios minutos después, se percató del mensaje que venía con la fotografía:

_“Gracias por hacerme sonreír todos los días.”_

Definitivamente, sería la pieza principal de su colección. Pero eso no terminaba allí, costara lo que costara, debía ver esa bella sonrisa personalmente. En ese momento, Erwin no deseaba nada más que poder admirar la preciosa sonrisa de Levi por el resto de su vida.

Fin~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. No quería escribir nada muy detallado o con un fin en específico, tampoco un romance dramático como acostumbro. Solo es otro de mis caprichos, yo simplemente estaba en mi cuarto, viendo mi otaca colección de figuras y de repente me dije “¿y si hago un fic en el que Erwin es un coleccionista?” y pues me inventé todo a conforme lo iba escribiendo, por eso no está tan bien redactado o tan interesante como otros fics :’)  
> Pero aun así espero que se animen a dejar un comentario.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Izu~


End file.
